


Sweeter than sweet

by hannahuwu



Series: Yandere Yunho [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, HoHong, I hope other people like it too, It’s fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Stalker Yunho, Torture, Yandere Yunho, YunJoong, Yunho’s precious, explicit result of violence, idk I like writing about Yandere Yunho, it’s a bit spicy, it’s cute, this really was self indulgent I’m so sorry, well actually idk if it’s fluff, yes you read that right I wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Yunho wants Hongjoong to hold him on a leash, but Yunho also really wants to keep his hyung in a cage. Can you blame him?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Yandere Yunho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Sweeter than sweet

“Thanks for being here, Yunho,” Hongjoong mumbles quietly as he nuzzles his face into Yunho’s side, arms barely wrapping around the taller man’s waist. Yunho chuckles while cutting up the vegetables on the board. 

“You can make it up to me by letting me sleep over,” he pouts, looking at the elder pleadingly. Hongjoong nods with his face still smushed into the light blue sweater Yunho had on. He’s so infuriatingly cute, Yunho almost wants to keep him in a cage. But as his father had once taught him, it would be better to train a creature to come back to a cage than to force it to stay. He needed to be patient. Just half an hour ago, he had still been at home, messing around with Seonghwa. 

The first call from Hongjoong came right after Yunho had just given Seonghwa a far less than pleasant manicure session. He‘d wondered how Hongjoong would look like with his fingernails, of course, not his fingers, stained red. He’d never let anyone hurt his Hongjoong-hyung. Never. 

Seonghwa was still shaking heavily when he pulled away, letting the pliers drop to the floor with a clang. He laughed. _“You’ve made progress hyung. You didn’t pass out this time. Well done.”_ Seonghwa had said nothing, instead gasping for breath through falling tears. He’d been merciful enough to keep the tape off, letting Seonghwa scream to his heart’s content. It had been so amusing, watching him struggle in a poor attempt to escape. The phone ringing reminded him to wipe his hands off first. It would be completely unsanitary to touch the phone whilst he had blood dripping down to his forearm. _“Wait here, Seonghwa-hyung.”_ He’d patted Seonghwa’s head before ascending the steps to his house. The trapdoor to the basement was hidden securely underneath an automatic removable kitchen counter. He’d only have to press his thumb on the underside of the countertop in order for it to move. When in secure lock mode, he’d have to provide a password in his voice. But secure lock mode had only been used once in the history of this house, and that had been before Yunho was even born. 

His bloodied clothes were chucked into the furnace as he rinsed himself off briefly in the shower. He hated the idea of Hongjoong waiting, but it had to be done. Immediately after he stepped out, the phone rang again. This time, he picked up. 

_“Hongjoong-hyung?”_ He heard a sniffle from the other end of the line and felt his heart break.

 _“Y-Yunho,”_ he hiccuped, _“I got stood up f-for a d-date.”_ Yunho feigned shock.

 _“You? Hyung? Who would ever be able to bring them self to ditch you? I’m coming, hyung. Where are you?”_ In truth, he knew exactly where Hongjoong was, and was already punching his address into google maps. 

_“I’m back at home now, b-but I waited an hour for them to turn up. They wouldn’t even answer any of my calls, Yunho.”_ He notes that Hongjoong refuses to tell him it’s Seonghwa that he was meant to meet. 

_“Who, hyung?”_

_“...”_

_“Joongie-hyung?”_

_“I’ll tell you later, Yunho. Just get here quick, please? I don’t want to be alone right now.”_

_“I’ll be there in a bit, hyung. I promise.”_ He had told Hongjoong before speeding over on his bike. 

Which brings him here, into the warmth of his Joong’s home, thinly slicing up cuts of beef as the broth bubbled away on the stove. He wondered if Hongjoong would tell him that his parents had left him to go overseas without him if he asked now. After all, Hongjoong had never opened up to their group of friends about his family. 

“Hyung, do you live alone?” Face still smushed into his side, Hongjoong nodded again. “Since when?”

Hongjoong sighed. “Since my parents decided I could take care of myself, I guess. It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.” Yunho hums. “Are you still living alone?”

“Yeah. I was thinking of getting a pet soon though. Would make the house a lot less quieter,” Hongjoong looks up at him, smiling. 

“Or you could come over. After all, you know my house code. I really don’t mind you dropping by whenever you want, Yunnie.” He stands on his tiptoes to pat Yunho’s peach hair. Yunho thinks if he had a tail, it would probably be wagging right now. 

“Wouldn’t I be bothering you though?” He says, bending down slightly to let Hongjoong card his tiny hands through his hair more. 

“No, of course not! I trust you a lot, Yunnie.” He pauses his movements for a while, taking a shaky breath. “Because I-I...“ He stops, and Yunho almost wants to yank his own hair out in frustration. Instead he opts for setting the knife down, pulling the smaller male into his chest, rubbing circles into his back. “I like you, Yunho.” A beat. “D-do you like me too?” Yunho could scream in joy as he picks Hongjoong up by the waist and brings him a safe distance away from the dangerous bits and bobs in the kitchen, spinning him around.

“I like you too, Hongjoongie hyung. Too much.” Hongjoong squeals at being so far from the ground, but there’s a smile that could rival the sun on his face. “Would you like to date me, hyung?” And oh, Hongjoong’s face is flushed scarlet, almost as red as how his hair used to be, almost as red as- 

“Yes! Yes, Yunnie, I’d love to,” he sniffles, and Yunho pushes all thoughts of Seonghwa in his basement to the back of his head. He sets Hongjoong down on the counter, hushing him when he whines to throw the beef slices into the pot as he turns it down to the lowest flame. He makes his way back to Hongjoong, placing both his hands on either side of the small man. “Can I kiss you, Yunnie?” Hongjoong whispers, so close their foreheads are pressed together. Yunho nods. 

Their first kiss is soft, gentle, sweet, Yunho thinks, as Hongjoong simply presses his plump lips onto the younger. Quick pecks follow, each chasing the taste of the other. “Hyung,” Yunho breathes out, not caring about how desperate he sounds. Hongjoong fists him closer by the hem of his fluffy sweater, their kisses turning more frantic as their teeth clack together, the older of the two running his tongue along Yunho’s lower lip, nipping ever so slightly. Yunho parts his lips willingly. A battle between the two ensues, Hongjoong tugging on the strands of Yunho’s hair while the taller licks into his mouth, tracing his sharper teeth while his big hands grip onto plush thighs. When they pull away, Hongjoong’s eyes are glassy, and Yunho probably looks like a mess. He grins. 

“You’re not as innocent as you look, huh?” Hongjoong laughs, throwing his head back before letting out a low moan when Yunho latches onto the area below his ear. 

“No,” the younger agrees, placing butterfly kisses around the rising purple mark. “But I’m still your overgrown baby, aren’t I, hyung?” Hongjoong pats his head in agreement. Yunho’s positive he could melt. 

“That you are, puppy. That you are.” 


End file.
